Cole Hauser
Actor Cole Hauser is one of the stars of the (modern-day) western series Yellowstone. Series Yellowstone (19 episodes) In this TV series Hauser plays Rip Wheeler, one of the most reliable hands of the Yellowstone Ranch of John Dutton. Check out the table(s) below to find out in which episodes he made an appearance. : O = appeared in this episode : o = made an uncredited appearance : x = was (only) credited in this episode : - = did not appear in this episode Season 1 (9 episodes) Season 2 (10 episodes) Images Rip Wheeler.jpg Yellowstone - Daybreak - Promo Still 7.jpg Yellowstone - Daybreak - Promo Still 11.jpg Yellowstone - Kill the Messenger - Promo Still 1.jpg Yellowstone - Kill the Messenger - Promo Still 3.jpg Yellowstone - No Good Horses - Promo Still 2.jpg Yellowstone - The Long Black Train - Promo Still 2.jpg Yellowstone - The Long Black Train - Promo Still 6.jpg Yellowstone - Coming Home - Promo Still 2.jpg Yellowstone - Coming Home - Promo Still 9.jpg The Remembering.jpg Yellowstone - The Remembering - Promo Still 5.jpg A Monster Is Among Us.jpg Yellowstone - A Monster Is Among Us - Promo Still 9.jpg The Unravelling - Part 1.jpg Yellowstone - A Thundering - Promo Still 2.jpg Yellowstone - A Thundering - Promo Still 4.jpg Yellowstone - New Beginnings - Promo Still 3.jpg Yellowstone - New Beginnings - Promo Still 4.jpg Yellowstone - New Beginnings - Promo Still 5.jpg Yellowstone - The Reek of Desperation - Promo Still 6.png Yellowstone - Only Devils Left - Promo Still 3.jpg Yellowstone - Touching Your Enemy - Promo Still 2.jpg Yellowstone - Blood the Boy - Promo Still 2.jpg Yellowstone - Blood the Boy - Promo Still 5.jpg Yellowstone - Resurrection Day - Promo Still 3.jpg Yellowstone - Resurrection Day - Promo Still 4.jpg Yellowstone - Enemies by Monday - Promo Still 3.jpg Yellowstone - Enemies by Monday - Promo Still 5.jpg Yellowstone - Sins of the Father - Promo Still 4.jpg Yellowstone - Sins of the Father - Promo Still 6.jpg Videos Jimmy Gets the Brand Yellowstone Season 1 Paramount Network Jimmy Takes a Wild Ride Yellowstone Season 1 Paramount Network Rip & Beth’s Date Yellowstone Season 1 Paramount Network Beth Bathes in the Trough Yellowstone Season 1 Paramount Network Fred & The Train Station Yellowstone Season 1 Paramount Network Walker Joins the Yellowstone Yellowstone Season 1 Paramount Network ‘Ryan Bingham Croons the Bunkhouse’ Official Clip Yellowstone Paramount Network Kayce vs. Rip Fist Fight Yellowstone Season 1 Paramount Network The Story of Young Beth Dutton Yellowstone Season 1 Paramount Network Season Finale's Opening Scene Yellowstone Paramount Network Rip Visits Strip Club In Search of New Talent Yellowstone Season 1 Paramount Network Rip & Kayce Confront Dan Jenkins Yellowstone Season 1 First Look at Yellowstone Season 2 Paramount Network Beth Remembers the First Time She Met Rip Yellowstone Season 2 Paramount Network External Links * Cole Hauser on IMDb * Cole Hauser on Wikipedia * Cole Hauser on tv.com Category:Actors